1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet feeding device and an image forming apparatus provided with the same, and particularly to a sheet feeding device capable of reliably separating sheets and feeding them to a sheet conveying device.
2. Related Background Art
As a sheet feeding device for use in an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium (sheet), use is made of a separating pad type which is provided with a high friction member downstream of sheet feeding means in the direction of conveyance and in which a sheet feeding roller is made to bear against the high friction member to thereby separate sheets set on a sheet feeding bed one by one and convey them.
However, such a prior-art sheet feeding device and an image forming apparatus provided with the same are of a construction in which the bearing force of the high friction member is strong to prevent a "multiplex feeding phenomenon" in which two or more sheets are fed at a time. This has led to the problem that a foreign substance such as oil content contained in rubber is transferred to a sheet held between a sheet feeding roller and the high friction member to thereby spoil an image formed thereafter.